The storing of inverted stemware is known, but only special racks that are custom built at great cost are available.
The main objects of this invention are to provide:
1. Inexpensive. convenient, decorative, high-density, safe, means for storing, drying and displaying delicate stemmed glasses.
2. A shelf bracket for stemmed glassware that can readily be assembled with a removable wall shelf by a simple, telescoping operation in which no damage to the shelf occurs.